How to upload custom remote .BIN files into your Slingbox
Preface The Slingbox is outfitted with a Samsung S3C8-series microprocessor which facilitates the use of the IR blaster. This is controlled by a Universal Electronics Inc (UEI) microkernel. This is how we're able to modify the functionality of the built-in remote control features of the Slingbox. The upgrades are implemented as binary files (.BIN) and are uploaded into the Slingbox by the Setup Assistant of the Slingplayer Desktop. Requirements 'Slingbox compatible models' :Slingbox Classic :Slingbox Tuner :Slingbox AV :Slingbox Pro :Slingbox Solo :Slingbox Pro-HD 'Slingplayer compatible clients' :Slingplayer Desktop 1.0 for Mac :Slingplayer Desktop 1.5 for Windows :Slingplayer Desktop 2.0 for Windows Locating Upgrades You can learn about them in the forums linked below. These forums aren't connected with Sling Media but are a good place for people to exchange ideas. : asdas You can get one of these files from a third party or if you have the programming skills, you can make a custom remote code file yourself. This article will show you how to install this kind of file in the Slingbox Setup Assistant on SlingPlayer 2.0 for Windows either SlingPlayer 1.0 for Mac OS will know where to find your custom remote code file. What type of file is this? You can easily identify custom remote code files, because they always end with a .bin extension. However, depending on the viewing options you have set within the Mac OS, you might not see the .bin file extension, but you'll probably see "BIN" on the file's icon, as well as similar information in the Finder window listing for that file. What type of files are used for custom remote code files? Custom remote code files always end with a .bin extension. However, depending the viewing options you have set within Microsoft Windows, you might not see the .bin file extension, so look for an indication that you’re working with a “bin” file of some kind. Where to copy the .bin file First, drag the .bin file to the SBAV directory. It’s within the SlingPlayer directory, which is within your Program Files directory. The Slingbox Setup Assistant looks here for any custom .bin files. Once your file is copied to this folder, launch SlingPlayer. If you’re setting up your Slingbox for the first time, or have recently reset your Slingbox, the Slingbox Setup Assistant opens automatically. If not, connect to the Slingbox you want to change, then run the Slingbox Setup Assistant. Selecting your .bin file from within the Slingbox Setup Assistant When you get to the Configure Video Sources portion of the Slingbox Setup Assistant, select the type of device that you are configuring. For example, if you’re working with a satellite receiver, select the Satellite option. When you're asked for the brand, select Other. It’s at the bottom of the list. The next page shows you a list of numbered codes, as seen below. If you scroll to the bottom of that list, the final option is Custom. When you select this, a text field appears below the list. Type the name of the file (without the .bin extension) in this field. Click the Power button, and the Slingbox Setup Assistant locates the file in the SBAV folder and copies it to your Slingbox. Then it sends a power signal to your video source. Your device should turn on (or turn off, if it is already on). Once that’s done, you’re good to go. Follow the on-screen instructions to finish up the Slingbox Setup Assistant. Step by step instructions for configuring your Slingbox to use a custom remote BIN file that you have created with SlingPlayer 1.0 for Mac OS. If you can't find your video device and have advanced technical skills, you can create a file that will contain the code for your special remote control. Creating a custom remote code file that you can use to control your video source isn't for the faint of heart. It takes a real geek with lots of patience. But it can be cool once it's done. Sling Media doesn't supply these files and this article isn’t intended to show you how to create them. That's not something we can help you with. We also can't provide troubleshooting for these files if you have problems. If you still want to go ahead, take a deep breath and read on. Where to copy the BIN file This BIN file goes inside the SlingPlayer for Mac OS application package, in the SBAV folder, which is inside of other folders. Step-by-step instructions follow but first, here's the path to the SBAV folder: : SlingPlayer/Contents/Slingbox Setup Assistant/Contents/Resources/SBAV/ This path says where we're going. Now, on to the directions. How to get there 1. First, you need to open the application package. Click the SlingPlayer application icon with your right mouse button. Another way to do this is to Ctrl-click the SlingPlayer icon. Whatever method you chose, a menu opens. Select Show Package Contents. 2. After you select Show Package Contents, you see a folder named Contents. Open the Contents folder. 3. In the Contents folder, there's another application package: the Slingbox Setup Assistant. Just as you did earlier, click this application icon with your right mouse button. Another way to do this is to Ctrl-click the Slingbox Setup Assistant icon. Whatever method you chose, a menu opens. Select Show Package Contents. 4. Inside Slingbox Setup Assistant is another Contents folder. Open this second Contents folder. 5. Inside the second Contents folder, there's a Resources folder. Inside the Resources folder is the SBAV folder. Open the SBAV folder. 6. Drag the BIN file to the SBAV folder. The Slingbox Setup Assistant looks here for any custom remote BIN files. 7. Once your file is copied to this folder, launch SlingPlayer for Mac. If you’re setting up your Slingbox for the first time, or have recently reset your Slingbox, the Slingbox Setup Assistant opens automatically. If not, start the Setup Assistant manually by choosing Setup Assistant from the Help menu. = Selecting your BIN file from within the Slingbox Setup Assistant 1. When you get to the AV setup portion of the Slingbox Setup Assistant, select the type of device that you are configuring. For example, if you’re working with a satellite receiver, select the Satellite option. 2. When asked for the brand, select Other (not in the list). It's at the bottom of the list. 3. In the Control Code Setup screen, you'll see a text field called Alternative code. Type the name of the file (without the .bin extension) in this field. 4. Click the Power button and the Slingbox Setup Assistant locates the file in the Remote folder and copies it to your Slingbox. Then it sends a Power signal to your video source. Your device should turn on (or turn off, if it is already on). 5. Once that's done, you're good to go. Follow the on-screen instructions to finish up the Slingbox Setup Assistant.